


Alley

by Honey_Honey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND present tense???, Alley way, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Wow, anyway, cas perspective for once!, credited in the summary and notes, found a prompt list on tumblr, i want to finish this prompts list, late night chase, lol i think it went well :), who am i!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: And suddenly, the pressure from their chests being pressed together in this cramped, tiny alley is all Cas can feel. Dean leaning back made no difference in the closeness– if anything, it feels like they got closer. Cas can hear– no, he can feel Dean’s breath so clearly, the heat brushing his lips, making him tense. Eyes wide, he watches as Dean tilted his head back, eyes closed, breathing hard. Cas looks away.OR"There's people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you're close"from a prompt list by bucky-plums-barnes on tumblr!
Relationships: CasDean, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Alley

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first prompt on the 50 Cliche Tropes and Prompts list by "@bucky-plums-barnes". i like how it turned out :)
> 
> https://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/184264433918/50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts-its-my-first-prompt

Cas follows Dean’s voice as he runs, the other man just visible a couple feet in front of him. The security guard isn’t close, but he was slowly gaining speed. He knew they shouldn’t have tried the strip club again. He just wasn’t made for that kind of thing.

He throws a glance over his shoulder, seeing the man running after them, and he pushes himself forward faster to lose him. When he looks back ahead, Dean is nowhere to be found.

“No,” Cas murmurs, immediately trying to figure out what he should do. No grace, so he can’t do anything to the security guard. He’s fast, but soon his vessel would tire, and he would have to stop and get caught. He keeps running, turning his head to see if he can catch a glimpse of Dean. He wouldn’t leave him behind, would he?

Just as that thought passes through his head, a hand shoots out from his right and grabs him, pulling him into a cramped alley way. Another hand clamps firmly over his mouth, and Cas finds himself face to face with Dean, who holds a finger up and shushes him. They stay still, waiting silently as their pursuer catches up to them and runs right past the alley, not even glancing their way.

Dean lets out a breath, which sounds like a restrained laugh, and looks at Cas, who glares at him. “Oh, right,” he says, quickly taking his hand off the angel’s mouth. “Sorry. Let’s stay here for a minute or two, to make sure we lost him. Then we’ll make a break for the Impala.”

Cas nods, and Dean flashes him a smile, leaning back against the wall of the alley. Except, Cas, realizes, the alley is so small, he’s barely moved.

Oh.

And suddenly, the pressure from their chests being pressed together in this cramped, tiny alley is all Cas can feel. Dean leaning back made no difference in the closeness– if anything, it feels like they got closer. Cas can hear– no, he can _feel_ Dean’s breath so clearly, the heat brushing his lips, making him tense. Eyes wide, he watches as Dean tilts his head back, eyes closed, breathing hard. Cas looks away.

A couple seconds pass, and Dean laughs, his breath finally returning to him. “Shouldn’t you have learned your lesson about telling people you just met more than you should know? I thought Chastity would’ve been a good lesson.” His smile is teasing, and it sends a shiver down Cas’ back.

When he doesn’t get a response, Dean looks at Cas, brows furrowed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Silence for a minute. “Cas? You okay?”

And Cas looks up, staring at Dean until his eyes dip on their own accord. His gaze snags on Dean’s lips, and his own breath hitches as he forces himself to meet the other’s eyes.

Somehow, he thinks they’ve gotten closer.

Cas swallows, and he barely registers that his hands have begun to shake. “Dean,” he starts, unsure where he wants to go next. Dean’s eyes are wide, and he can tell he’d wait for Cas to collect his thoughts no matter how long it’d take. The hunter’s own eyes dart from Cas’ eyes to his lips. Cas clears his throat, head spinning, and tries again. “Dean. Can I kiss you?”

He can hear Dean’s breath catch, and he watches as the hunter licks his lips. “Cas…” His voice seems to stop working, but Dean leans forward ever so slightly, getting closer than Cas thought he could. He nods.

Hands still shaking, Cas leans in and nervously presses their lips together.

Dean kisses him gently. His hands cradle Cas’ face, guiding him, knowing he isn’t entirely sure what to do. His thumbs move over Cas’ cheeks, and he tilts his head to fit better. Cas’ hands find themselves on Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. The feeling of Dean’s lips on his is something he isn’t sure he’ll ever justly describe– a sensation he didn’t know he’d been craving, but he had started to suspect.

They pull away only after a few moments, eyes wide, staring at each other and conversing only in shaky breaths.

Cas breaks the silence first. “Your face is red.”

The comment only makes Dean’s face turn redder, as he starts to shake his head. “No I’m not. I-I mean– shut up, Cas.”

And Cas grins, shaking his head. “That’s a couple minutes. Right?” The air is still heavy, but it’s bearable. Things are falling back into place– the beautiful normal Cas has gotten so used to.

Dean nods, and peeks out of the alley, stepping out once he’s satisfied that no one is there, waiting to ambush them. “Okay,” he says, holding his hand out without a second thought. Cas’ eyebrows rise at the gesture, but he gladly slips his hand in Dean’s. He feels his own pulse stutter. “Back to the motel? Sam’s probably waiting.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Cas replies, still looking at their intertwined hands, before Dean starts walking. He follows, and thinks, this isn’t quite the same normal he had gotten comfortable with. This wouldn’t have happened before. Maybe an arm around the shoulder, but not this.

A simple kiss pressed against the back of his hand, and Cas’ mind clears. Dean’s face is still a bright shade of red, and their hands are laced tightly together, but he’s talking animatedly about some movie with a chase similar to what the two of them just experienced. Cas realizes this would be just a little different from their normal. He sighs and decides that this partially-new normal is already much better.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i love this prompt list, and i think i'd like to complete all of them at some point. i hope you enjoyed this (12am, no editing, you know how i roll). let me know what you think, and please let me know what you'd want to see!! i love you :) <3


End file.
